Tainted Innocence
by MidDusk
Summary: Celia's older sister is leaving, her grandma is dying, it seems like her mother is against her, and she's bullied at school. Her life just seems to get worse everyday. Sometimes she wonders how to face the next day. I suck at summaries sorry, just read it


**This is the first ever one chapter story that I've done in a long time and the first one to actually be posted. I really hope that you like it. This is actually going to go with a story that I plan on writing in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Innocence<strong>

A little girl ran home crying from school. The short white dress she was wearing was dirty and the hem was torn. Her knees were bleeding and the blood was trickling down her legs. The bottom of her feet were starting to hurt from running barefoot. As soon as she burst through the front door of her house she threw her back pack on the floor and slammed the door shut. At the sudden noise the girl's parents rushed down the stairs and paused at the sight of their youngest daughter crying again. This would make the third time this week.

"Sweetie what happened?" her mother asked.

"The other kids were bulling me again. They even took my new shoes . . . . . . . " the little girl said.

"We're going to have to start talking to the teachers and the other parents again." her father said sighing.

"No! Then they'll be even meaner to me if they get in trouble with their parents!" the little girl exclaimed.

"We're going to have to do something Celia." her father said while combing his fingers through his daughter's light purple shoulder length hair.

"I can take care of it daddy." Celia said quietly.

"Sweetie you're only six, you can't handle everything on your own." her mother said.

Suddenly the front door burst open again revealing a smiling girl with blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pink dress.

"I'm home! Guess what, hey what happened to Celia?" the girl asked.

"The other kids were teasing me again." Celia said quietly.

"Again? Don't worry Celia, they'll stop soon." the girl said.

"I hope so." Celia said sadly.

"So Lyla, why are you so happy today?" her mother asked.

"Oh yeah, I've finally decided that Snivey is the pokemon that I want to start out with." Lyla said.

"I can't believe that my little girl is going to start her journey in two weeks." her father said.

"She's growing up so fast." her said, tearing up.

While her parents were praising Lyla, Celia slipped upstairs unnoticed. She went all the way down to the very end of the hall and stopped in front of large oak double doors. She gently knocked on one of them and entered slowly.

"Grandma?" Celia asked, entering the large room.

"Celia darling, how nice to see you. Oh dear, again? This makes the third time this week." her grandma said.

"It's not my fault that I'm the smallest in my class." Celia said.

"I have a little something for you. There's a box under the bed, it's yours." her grandma said.

Celia reached under the bed and pulled out a small black box with a purple ribbon tied on it. She opened the box and pulled out a pokeball. Her grandma pressed the button and a bright light was released. The light revealed a candle with a purple flame floating over the bed her grandma was resting in.

"Celia this is a Litwick. My Chadelure was once a Litwick a long long time ago. I want you to have Litwick. It would make me very happy knowing that you're taking care of him for me." her grandma said.

"I will grandma. I'll take very good care of him." Celia said, hugging Litwick.

"Thank you child. Remember that my spirit will always be with you." her grandma said.

"What are you talking about grandma? You're going to get better." Celia said with her eyes widening.

"Oh I love those beautiful silver eyes of yours. They make you look like your father." her grandma said.

"The other kids tease me about them and my purple hair." Celia said quietly.

"You should be proud Celia. You got your looks from your father and he comes from a very noble bloodline. We have a rich family history involving great people and pokemon. Be proud of your blood darling." her grandma said.

"But daddy doesn't have purple hair." Celia pointed out.

"No but I did before it turned gray darling." her grandma said.

"Celia why are you bothering your grandmother?" her father asked, entering the room.

"Look daddy, grandma gave me a Litwick." Celia said, running into her father's arms with Litwick floating behind her.

"I see that. How are you feeling ma?" her father asked.

"Better than ever dear. She's not bother me one bit. In fact I love it when she comes to talk to me unlike you." her grandma said.

"I'm sorry ma. I just thought that you would like to rest. I only want what's best for you ma." her father said.

"I know dear." her grandmother said quietly.

"Celia do you have any homework?" her father asked.

"A little bit." Celia said.

"Okay then, come on. I'll help you with it." her said, picking her up.

"Alright, Litwick return." Celia said.

Later that night while trying to get some sleep Celia's door opened.

"Daddy?" Celia asked tiredly.

"You're still up?" her father asked.

"What's wrong daddy?" Celia asked.

Her father sighed, walked in the room, and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He placed her in his lap and she noticed that he was shaking.

"Celia your grandmother is with Chandelure now." her father said.

"Your lying. Daddy you shouldn't lie." Celia said.

"Celia I'm not lying. I'm so sorry but I'm not." her father said.

"But grandma said that she was feeling better than ever." Celia said.

"Oh Celia." her father said quietly.

He held his daughter close to him as he started sobbing. It didn't take but a few seconds for Celia to start sobbing too. Four days later the funeral was held. Everyone was crying, wore black and had black umbrellas since it was raining. Celia however didn't cry like everyone else. She held a blank look on her face. As they lowered her grandma into her grave Celia felt her heart turn to ice and shatter into a million pieces. For the next week it rained and Celia never left her room. She stayed huddled on her bed with Litwick doing his best to comfort her as she let a cold, dark feeling of despair, hatred, and emptiness consume her. Her parents finally got her out of her room the day the rain finally stopped and her older sister was leaving.

"I can't believe that I can finally start mt journey with Snivey!" Lyla exclaimed happily.

"Why? You won't be any good at being a trainer. You won't last outside the house for too long. You won't always get your way Lyla." Celia said coldly.

"Like you know anything. At least I don't get bullied, never have. People just like me more than you." Lyla said.

"Girls! Enough of that! People are looking and they'll talk!" her mother said.

"So? Let them. That's all you ever cared about, what people say and think about you." Celia said.

"Celia." her father warned.

"Don't talk to mom that way!" Lyla said.

"What are you going to do about it? Beat me up?" Celia said.

"That's it! Snivey use tackle!" Lyla said.

"Litwick ember." Celia said.

"Emboar stop them!" her father said, throwing a pokeball.

Emboar got in the middle of the two small pokemon and stopped the attacks with ease.

"Celia inside now. Lyla stay safe okay." her mother said.

"No, I want to settle this now!" Celia said, glaring.

"I've already settled it Celia." her father said.

He picked her up, called Emboar back to his pokeball, and carried her inside over his shoulder with Litwick floating behind them. Once inside her father gently placed Celia on her feet and kneeled in front of her.

"Well?" her father asked.

"Well what?" Celia asked.

"Explain yourself. What was all that about Celia?" her father asked.

"She doesn't care about grandma. She never did. Why should she be happy?" Celia asked.

"Oh Celia baby, she loved your grandmother. Some people just heal faster than others. She's just one of them." her said said softly.

Celia just stared at her father before running off to her room since she didn't have anything else to say.

"Oh Litwick." Celia said sadly.

She started crying and Litwick nuzzled her neck, trying to make her feel better. She hugged Litwick before returning him to his pokeball and hiding under her covers for the rest of the day. The next day her parents made her go back to school. The other kids stayed away from her until after school. She knew that they really wouldn't have left her alone.

"Aw is little Celia sad because she doesn't have a grandma anymore?" a boy said.

"Leave me alone. I want to go home." Celia said.

"Look at the ugly black dress she's wearing." a girl said, laughing.

"My dress isn't ugly, yours is." Celia said, sneering.

The other girl gasped and pushed Celia to the ground. Then Litwick chose to come out of his pokeball.

"Whoa! She has a pokemon!" another boy said.

Celia took that moment to get off the ground, shove the girl down, and start hitting her. The other kids would have stopped them but the were too afraid of Litwick. Finally a teacher came out, broke up the fight, and call the parents to pick up the two girls. Celia's parents had sent the family driver to pick her up. When she got home she was met by her parents who were waiting for her in the den.

"Celia! How could you beat up that poor girl?" her mother asked.

"She started it! She said that my dress was ugly and pushed me down!" Celia yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at us." her father said.

"Why are you wearing that dress anyways? You were that at your grandmother's funeral, you don't have to wear it anymore. Why don't you change into that new pretty blue dress I bought you?" her mother asked.

"I like this dress. I want to wear black from now on." Celia said.

"But why?" her mother asked.

"Because I want to." Celia said.

Celia left the room and sat a the bottom of the stairs, hugging Litwick. While she was sitting there she heard her parents talking.

"What's been wrong with her lately?" her mother asked.

"Her grandmother just died, give her time to heal. You know how close her and my mom were." her father said.

Listening to every word her parents said, Celia knew that no matter how much time her life gave her she would never truly heal, she would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've made it this far and are actually reading this there's only one thing left for you to do now. Click on the little box below and reveiw. You know you want to and besides its been waiting for you. You don't want to make the review button or me sad by not clicking on it and leaving me a reveiw now would you? You can tell me its bad but be nice about it please. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
